Less than Love, More than Like
by Raerianna
Summary: "Just because it haven't happen before, doesn't make it impossible." "So you are saying..." "Yes, Nel. We will have a natural living Espada on our side, thanks to you an-..." "No. no, 'we' are not." - Edited Edition.
1. Night Encounter

Finally I've managed to upload a Nnoinel Story! i love this pairing !  
This story will take place in both Hueco Mundo and Human World ! I try to maintain their personalities especially Nnoitra's but it i doubt its up to the standard so, my apologies in advance for the OCC - ness! I know these situations are unlikely but after looking at some Honey Canon art between these two, there just seems to be so much chemistry between them ! So yea, must say that there are not enough Nnoinel Fanfics out there !

Anyways, I will stop my blab-erring here

Disclaimer: I will never have rights over them no matter how much i want to :(

The illuminations throughout the small room were provided by the moon through barred window. During cold nights such as this, the residents in Las Noches; both Espada and Arrancar alike,  
seeks comfort in their own room, decline any means of stepping out of their own dorm. However, that is not the plan for our favorite lanky-battle-lusting Espada.

-  
Nnoitra hovered over Nel's exposed body under him as she lay on the bed in her bedroom. Both of his hands wrapped around her little wrist and held above her head as she lay motionlessly, without fear or anxiousness; her eyes bearing no emotion he had wish to find.  
His little midnight surprise attack did nothing to stir any emotion except annoyance within her. Yes, she was startled to find him lurking in her room; quite annoyed at that but decided not to make a fuss out of it, very well knowing that it would disturb her neighboring dorm-mate whom; under no circumstances would excuse anyone who disrupts her rest.  
The thought of struggling had already long vanished as she know she was no match for him when it comes to physical contact. Knowing him, he would leave after he got what he wanted; an admitted defeat.  
Nnoitra flashed his infamous smirk, showing his brick like teeth,  
"So, the high and mighty tres espada is put below a man where she belongs. After all those times a outdone me in the battleground, I shall enjoy this victory I held over ya, princess-s" Nel manage looked away from his gaze, trying to ignore the mockery in his voice.  
"Hn."' was her only reply. She's too tired to give a damn yet somehow manages to evoke agitation in him.

_'Damn bitch couldn't give a shit!..Tch, she asked for it.'_

He leaned closer to her; his hot breath traveled down her neck as he whispered in softly with a hint of smirk into her ears  
"I will enjoy this." This caught her attention as she snapped back and tried to retaliate by shaking her head; she turned her head and looked directly at him; his violet eye she knew well of and familiar with, felt very different this time. Something's not right.

They've came close to contact like this many times, mostly during the battle between them. They were sweat filled and covered in blood. Her Gamuza and his Santa Teresa would come in contact each time with speed and force. Both rival would be panting and inhaling as much air as they could muster. There would be times where their face would be only few inches away from each other in order to put some pressure onto the blade, yet only to be thrown off again. That violet orb would usually be filled with determination, passion, anger & rage, confidence and of course: blood-lust.

But this time...this time is different. His eyes was filled but with a different aura. Determination? yes. Passion? a little. Anger? Why should he since he's having the upper hand now? Confidence? Full of it...Lust..?

Yes. But not the usual 'lust'. Something she never seen in his eyes. She doesn't understand. Bloodlust for him would always be there. Never have once, had she not seen him crave for the blood of an enemy. Now that she is that close to him, shouldn't that be the main priority?

Too long had she let her mind wonder, she hadn't even notice how he slowly licked his lip and drew out his tongue. His tongue was long compared to average soul, just like his body length was not 'normal' either.  
It was not until when his tongue came in contact with the skin on her neck did she snapped out of it.

"Nnoitra." This is just like her; even in time of panic, she would never raise her voice and remain composed and just easily dismiss him. In his presence, her face would only be nonchalant, expressionless, or just plain stoic. On some occasion, she will show great annoyance towards him, yet when he observe her in the shadow or afar, she will always show a bright smile that holds kindness, compassion, understanding or even, loving whenever she speaks with that lowly servant of hers. Loving; something they should never show. Something she shouldn't be yet capable of.  
Something she never show him. Even with his best effort, he had alway fail to gain any alarming expression from her apart from annoyance. This pisses him off; his theory compiled of her not deeming him worthy enough to show any feelings towards him. Oh, If only he knew how wrong he was.  
"What on Hueco Mundo do you think you're doing, Nnoitra?"  
Again with her lack of expression; even her voice remain neutral.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said as he allowed his tongue travel up; licking her cheeks.

"You're licking me." She said, raising one of her perfectly arched eyebrow.

_"God, is she that dense? Isn't it during times like these, she is meant to be struggling or calling for help? Isn't this classified as sexual advances..?"_

"I'm cleaning ya up, Princess-s; while I get ya ready for...a little something." His tongue continued to trail down towards her neck along with his warm breath. The hair around the back of her neck felt as if it was prickling her skin. She tries to maintain her nonchalant facade as Nnoitra continues his amusement."Stop fooling around Jiruga. I'm tired and I need my sleep. Not in the mood for your game." This situation is getting weirder by the minute. She tried to break herself out of his grasp.

When she addresses him with his last name, it marks the beginning of her annoyance toward him and usually, he would sulk, curse any profanities and names he could think of from the top of his head and walk away; however tonight, he decided to go beyond the boundary. His smirked lingered on, telling her he is not going to do what she asked. Nel mustered all her strength to shook him off, but he wasn't moved an inch. She is third for her quick thinking, reflexes and speed on the battlefield, but physical strength and out of battle logic is not something she is known for. to lick and nibble her ear, knowing it will give her a strong sensation. It did.

Nelliel flinched and gasped. A smirk crept upon Nnoitra's lip; she blushed as she realized that her reaction was exactly what Nnoitra wanted.

"Heh. Ya cant deny what your body wants,Princess-s. Ya can't control yourself. No women can. So easily controlled, you are Princess-s. What makes you think you're better than me, huh? I don't care if you're Tricera. Your lack of controls shows your inferiority toward me." The level of smugness in his voice were unbearable for Nel.

That is what she hates the most. She doesn't hate him. She hates his attitude. This sexist beast. He would never see her as an equal even if it's the truth. Denial.  
His attitude and sexist way held him down. If only he would see and acknowledge that he is not all that great.  
Hearing this, Nelliel couldn't suppress her annoyance against him.

No. This has to stop.

She is inferior? Maybe when she was a human; but not now. No, he needs to see reality and see it now. She's been putting up with his arrogant ways for too long.

Nelliel flashed him her sweetest smile, the one he always sees when shes around her fracciones brothers. The one the somehow twist his stomachs in a good or bad way, hes not sure. The one that makes his 'heart' (or the place that should have been a heart) flutter and burns at the same time. The smile he secretly wants her to show him only. That smile she has now.

Octava froze.

_'Chance'_

Instead of trying to release his hands around her wrist, she wraps her legs around his waist and with that, she managed to pushed herself against him. Nnoitra fell on his back and brought her along which got her sitting on top of him. Because he was caught off guard, she now holds the upper hand over him; however, Nnoitra held onto her wrist. Nnoitra's eye(s) widen as he realize the position they are in. His body is caught in between her delicious 'honey' thigh as she sat directly over the 'bulge' that she didn't know was there because of his large 'poofy' hakama. But it is apparent to her now.

To be honest, Nelliel wasn't predicting this. Oh no. This, is far beyond what she could comprehend. Yes, she knows that Nnoitra has a fascination with her smile. Honestly, who is not going to realize a man who is around or more than 7ft tall, hiding behind a pillar? Or how he his mood seems to foul immensely whenever Gin tells her about some unusual or funny facts he observed on the other Espada at the end of every gathering?

Sexism or male dominance is not the main problem he has with her. No. This seems to run much deeper than that. Whatever it is, she can't back away now. She has to keep this going or else he'll never live this down. If this was any other person or if she is by herself, the thought of this would get her blood rushing to her face and get her blushing madly. But yet, her prideful self kept her outer act in check.

Nelliel lowers herself until there's only an inch apart between their face. She leans forward; with her breast resting against his chest and whispered softly into his ear. "Lack of control am I?", and looked straight at him in the eyes; she did the first thing that came to mind to prove her point.

Nelliel rolled her hips against him.

His eyes shuts from the pleasure and adrenaline as a suppressed hiss escaped his lips.

Nelliel smirked a smirk that would make him proud if his eyes hadn't been closed. She leaned forward again and this time, her lips brushed against his ear.

"But this showed otherwise, Nnoi."

His eye(s) flashed opened and snapped.

The night is young. The fun is just begining...


	2. Change of Plan

"This is gunna be fun"

Nnoitra tries to understand his current situation. She is on him, therefore she has the upperhand. _**"[Damn Nnoitra ya dumbfuck. I was off gua-]"**_His self battle was short lasted when he felt a spark of sensation across his body. Nelliel was trialling soft kisses along his jawline and towards his neck. Nnoitra stiffens at Nel's sudden actions, not knowing how to respond to this situation. "[_**Perfect.]"**_

Just what she expected him to do. She lowered herself to his chest area and began kissing whilst licking his collarbone. A low groan came unexpectedly from Nnoitra

_**"[Damn! Thats my sensitive spot]".**_

Smirking, Nel continued around the collarbone but with more intensity. Out of sudden, Nel clenched on to his neck area with her teeth and left a small bite mark there. Trying hard to resist the temptation, he unknowingly released Nel's wrist. With her free hands, she pulled Nnoitra into a deep passionate kiss; her left hand griped onto the back of his head whilst ruffling his hair, while her right hand travelled down to his exposed chest, slowly caressing it. Not able to hold any longer, Nnoitra responded to her kiss and bit her lower lip. Nel opened her mouth in surprise and attempted to break the kiss. To her; she has already claimed victory the very minute he responded to her lips. Nnoitra took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her arms attempted to push herself from him but only to have one of his arm wrapped tightly around her waist; pulling her closer. She moved head away from his but with the same result as her body; his other free arm pushed her head closer. After a few second of hesitation, she eventually gave up, closed her eyes and responded to the passionate tongue battle occurring inside her lips.

After a few minute of the passionate kiss, Nnoitra suddenly pulled apart and before Nel could protest, she is already laying in the bed and of coarse, Nnoitra on top of her. Without wasting another moment, he began unzipping the Tres espada's uniform. "O-oi. Nnoitr-sto-p"

That's the first time she ever stuttered in front of him. She's losing her high and mighty facade and he likes it.

"Too late Nel, nobody will tease me that far and leave me hanging" His fingers successfully unzipped the front of her body, leaving her chest exposed to the midnight air.

"N-nnoitra!" she rose her voice hoping to still maintain a strong front and command. "St-op...n-now." Unfortunately, her mind began to lose focus to the pleasure she gained from Nnoitra's touches and her words were just mumbles. Her protests were not heard by him, but his confession was heard by her even through his low growls against the skin on her neck.

"I've been wanting to do this with ya since the day I laid my blades on you. Ya have no idea how long I have controlled myself."

Nnoitra groaned as he began to place kisses around her cleavage while squeezing her extraordinarily large breast.

Nell gasped and writhe around in need, from his words and also pleasure emitting from her breast. She tilt her chin down but only to see the top of his jet black hair.

She couldn't deny her needs any longer as he began to tweak her nipples with his tongue and gradually suck on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and push his head closer to her chest. Taking this as a signal, he sucked on her harder and use variety of motions on her breast using his slick tongue; repeating both side on her tender bouncing mound, secretly thanking the lord for letting him ravish such glorious rack. His roque hands travelled all over her body, feeling every filled out curves, groping every part of her; leaving every part of her untouched.

After a few minutes of continual licking and sucking routine, he lifts himself up to face Nel; unknowingly observing her features. Her breath was heavy, not to mention her face was flushed. The lashes on her eyes were long and green; curling up at the end giving her a feminine touch. The color of her cheeks can be compared to the red streak over her nose and her forehead was dripped with sweat. Her long green hair that he usually find annoying was spread beautifully yet messily around her and across the bed. Overall, in his mind; she looked gorgeous. Her beauty were intoxicating, mesmerizing; suffocating.

Nnoitra knew she was beautiful from the start; maybe thats why he wants to defeat and prove himself worthy in the beginning. Something as beautiful as her shouldn't be here. Shouldn't exist. Las Noches is a place for the heartless and soulless; an equal for hell. Her existence here would just make it...bearable; and hell shouldn't be Bearable. That's why he always calls her princess in the first place.

For a brief moment, the need to protect her from the place they're in were overwhelming.

_**"[What am I Doing?]"**_

Noticing Nnoitra was looking intently at her; she turned her head side ways, avoiding his gaze. She hates herself for being this weak, especially in front of him. Nnoitra felt a little stab where his heart should be, when she looked away, without knowing why.

"Ya hate me now, don't ya?" Nnoitra asked. His voice were low and rough; to others, it would have sounded as if its cold and uncaring. Yet after years of knowing him, she knew that tone was not cold nor uncaring. Never heard him speaking to her like that before, she turned her head back, looking into his dark grey orbs which his shoulder length hair almost covered. She sensed some warmth in his eyes; as if he actually cares.

"Give me a reason why I don't." she replied with in soft voice, not breaking her eye contact with him. Right when she finished her sentence; he went crushing his lips onto hers. At the same moment, his hands travelled up and grabbed a fistful of her long locks, pushing her head closer to him, as if telling her to kiss him back; which she obliged willingly. Again, he was stunned but snapped out of it quickly; not wanting to take her willingness for granted. The kiss was not gentle but it was passionate and filled with sincerity. Nelliel couldn't restraint herself from wrapping both her arms around his neck. Nnoitra could'nt be more pleased. They continued their passionate kiss for a long time before Nnoitra pulls away and looked into her hazel eyes again.

The question was clear in his black orb, seeking for acceptance. Something he wanted for her a long time ago yet unable to obtain.

Nel understood the expression without a word and was a little hesitant but eventually gave a small but noticeable smile and nodded.

_** "[Her first smile for me.]"**_A sincere smile crept on lip as a warm feeling in him increase. Tonight is really something.

He stood up to remove his long flimsy hakama pants and placed himself readily between her Nel's thigh. He gave her a small peck on the cheeks, and with one thrust, he closed his eyes plunged himself inside her; midway, he felt as if something was preventing his full entry and a soft whimpering sound coming below him. He open his eyes to see Nel; biting down on her lips hard; a small amount of blood can seen on the corner of her lip. Tiny tears has formed in the corner of her eyes but she tried to blink it back; a single tear from her would mean weakness, inferiority; not to mention loss of dignity. Her hands formed a fist and is clenching to bed sheet tightly. Believe it or not, Nnoitra's usual slit eyes widen.

_**"[ It's her...first time?! ]"**_

Nnoitra was stunned beyond belief that Nel would still be so pure. Before this, he figured that Nel would be doing this with the Primera and Sexta espada on constant daily basis, mainly due to the fact that they always seem close together. Like seriously, who can resist the voluptuous curves resting on her body? Thinking about that now, a pang of jealousy struck him; the thought of someone else pleasing 'her' instead of him was infruriating.

He don't know why, yet it is the first time where it hurts him to see her in pain. Normally he wouldn't have mind

or cared. Heck, he usually find himself grinning in happiness when he manage to inflict pain on her during their battles. Now, he find himself wanting to kill himself for causing her such pain. _**"[ DAMN IT ! ]" **_

He lowered himself to face her; slow and gently place his lips on hers and lick the part on her lip where the blood is flowing out from. His hands cupped both side of her cheeks and use thumb to brush away the hint of wetness on the corner of her eyes.

" Ya never told me this is ya'r first..."

" You never asked."

" I should have. We shouldn't even be doing this in the first place."

He began to lift himself up but only to have Nel's arms wrapped around him, preventing his exit.

" Don't go. P-pplease. I want...this. With you." The red streak across her nose couldn't camouflage the redness on her cheeks. Well. There goes her dignity.

Nnoitra's stomach feels warm when he heard these words directly from her mouth. " If it hurts, don't hold it in. Bite me, punch me, scream or kick me. I will stop if ya want me to. I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Nel gave him a weak smile. Two smile in one night. Two smile over a hundred years. Tonight is truly magical.

Nnoitra entered her again. This time, he was careful and slow. Nel wince this time when he reached her barrier. Nnoitra took her lips onto his to get her to concentrate on something else other than the pain. Nel dug her nails onto his back as he pushed himself deeper inside her. No doubt it is painful for him when she clawed his back; but he knew that is the way to decrease her pain. He knew the throbbing pain of his bleeding back was nothing compared to her losing her virginity. This would be the first time he willingly allow Nel to inflict any pain on him.

"[ Maybe this feeling is real?]"

Nnoitra emitted a low grunt as the slide himself into her womanhood. After he mange to push himself into her completely remain still; he manage to control the temptation to pound inside her hard yet, he remained in the same position to allow her to get use to his size. "Ya alright?" he asked softly.

"Mmh...please...go on"

Nnoitra began pumping himself in and out of her, moaning and groaning in process. Nel too, was caught up in the pleasure that was given to her. Several moans and gasps escaped from her lip were music to his ears. For once, he brought her pleasure instead of annoyance. Every hatred that piled up over a hundred of years was diminished in a second. Throughout the night, both of them came; yelling and screaming each other's name; both of our favourite couple was panting and covered in sweat. Nnoitra hand sub consciously made a search for hers; his hand found hers as his lanky finger intertwine with hers.

Her hand felt so right in his; her slim finger fit perfectly on his large lanky ones. He gave a hand a slight squeeze as if to make sure it was all real. Finally, he managed to claim her, not as an enemy or to prove his strength; but as an equal.

Nel was exhausted to the extent of unable to move. She felt drowsy and the urge to fall into deep slumber was overwhelming. Before she give in to her heavy lid, she gave a one last glance to Nnoitra; who collapsed next to her. As she gives in to unconsciousness, she swore she hear a voice, saying " Good night Nelliel...ma lady."

Nnoitra lay next to her body. He manages to gather all the strength he had left to lift Nel up and place her properly on her pillow. He covered her in her white blanket and stare at her peaceful sleeping face. Unknowingly brushing a few strand of hair out of her face

_**"[ Tonight...]" **_

was his last thoughts as he falls into the realm of dreams; embracing the green hair beauty in his arms and a fulfilled grin on his face. Yet before he did that, he recognized a familiar voice, muttering his name.

" Nnoitra...Baka..."


	3. The Morning After

I was going to put the thoughts in bold font but having to updating tthis chapter from my phone made it quite hard to do so. Also, i reread my previous chapter and found many spelling mistakes and missing words. Now, I'll blame it all on Siri :P ( IIPhone) which has a habit of mucking up even when I typed it correctly. But still, in the end I should be clearing the mistakes. So I figured that I'll edit the ones I've already posted ( somewhere in tthe future . Now without further ado, chapter 3 my dear!

Ps. Thankyou to the lovelies that favourited and followed and also to my only reviewer ( Untoucheble Hexing Witch!) and I do hope for more review but I'll keep updating even without it :)

* * *

As the artificial sun slowly rise and the moon fades away; a few hours more before our beloved Tres espada awake from her deep slumber. A tall figure next to her began to stir into realm of living; well...almost. Nnoitra sat up and looked at the women laying peacefully next to him; her body covered by the duvet; yet, he is certain that there would be bruises from yesterday night on her tender soft skin. The urge to touch her was strong but his sense of control is stronger. He manage to get away from the comfort of her bed and the warmth of her body. He found his uniform tossed to the corner of her room. He got dressed and looked at her peaceful face for one last time before he took off to his own room; with Santa Teresa clinging by his side, emitting a sense of disappointment to his master; who failed to reap away the life of their long time prey.

- several hours later -

Nel sat still on her bed. The pillow next to her is showed signs of usage by people other than her. The wall opposite her bed looked toasted, along with her cupboard and desk. Gamuza was left on the floor along with her uniform; which is unusual because she would always hang it up in the cupboard before she sleeps and Gemuza would be placed on her desk. Another thing that was unusual was the fact that she is naked. She NEVER sleeps naked no matter how hot the night air is. Then, she realized the white sleeping gown which she planned to put on was also on the floor. Nel begin to retrace the events that took place the night before.

"[ Walked back to the room after a meeting with Starkk and Barragan...getting ready to change... a person in the room...attack mode on and reached for Gemuza...Nnoitra surprise attack me... Tried using Cero but missed... pinned me on the bed... Oh my.]"

Everything that happened the night before came rushing to her, fast and clear. She pulled and gathered her duvet to search for an evidence which will proved what they did happened.

She found it. Little drops of blood stain is found at the corner of her sheet. She gripped onto the duvet " Oh my heaven! it can't be...oh god...N-noitra..!."

At the mention of his name, the passion and feelings she felt for him came back along with the memories of the pleasure she felt. The texture of his hair...the muscles around his back... the way he yelled her name... the way he looked at her, as if he cared... And of course, the taste of his lips. Nel blushed when she remembered his best features. Looking around, she realized.

He is no where in sight.

A forced smile crept upon her lips. She knew that it would be too good to be true. This thing between them would only be a one time thing only. He gotten what he wanted from her; a proof which shows that she is weaker than him. To him, this is just a game. A battle to justify who is stronger. Nothing more.

To be honest, Nel's cold upfront in front of him is just a mask. His constant taunt since the beginning of time has made the green hair beauty this way. His voice ringing out in the battlefield claiming that she is not worthy to be part of Aizen's army let alone being third; since then, she had promised herself that she will prove to him that she is much more capable then he was. But deep down, she is still a young lady. Not strict, nor cold, nor a heartless beast like she should or created to be. She knows how to care for others even if it seem like a taboo. The worst part is that Nnoitra is no.1 on her care for list; not her close fraccion brothers; oh no, they are ranked second. Nnoitra is a special case. Maybe it's the way that he sees life as a curse, couldn't careless attitude like a little kid without a guide of a mother or just his constant strive to be better than everyone else; either way, she learnt to care for him. That would explain why her hesitance to full out battle him during one of their matches and will never attack unless it is needed for her own protection. Under many circumstances when Nnoitra is unconscious, she is always the one that treats his wound and cuts; with her saliva no doubt. Having said this now, Nel is broken and confused beyond repair.

"[ Good night Nelliel...ma lady]" those words appeared suddenly out of nowhere, but there are some sense of familiarity to it. It sounded as if somebody actually said it to her, yet she has no recollection of it. A small flame in her head kept saying Nnoitra; but she quickly extinguish that thought.

" It will be better this way."

- On the other side of the dome -

Nnoitra lay motionlessly on his bed.

"[Fuck. What is wrong with this bed?! Feels downright uncomfortable ]"

The bed provided in every room for the espada is the same. Yet he felt something is out of place. The bed which he always used to lay lazily around whenever he's not killing hollow or meeting room, feels rather foreign to him. It feels empty. It feels cold. Lack of warmth.

Tesla walked into the room, holding a tray, consisting a teapot and teacups. He stood next the the bed formerly. "Nnoitra-sama. Where have you been the whole night? You got me worried." Despite the harsh ways Nnoitra treat his fellow fraccion; he still holds high respect and cares for his master; for he knew Nnoitra cares deep down inside and even, on past occasions, Nnoitra manage to go out of his way to protect him.

"Tch." was his only reply.

Sensing that his master doesnt want to be disturbed, Tesla set the tea aside on the table and slowly walked towards the door. "Oi."

Tesla stopped immediately and faced the bed. "Yes, Nnoitra-sama?"

"...- What do ya think of Nelliel?"

The question caught Tesla by surprise. He knew that his master and the third espada doesn't get along. But Tesla is an observant type. He stands by the line quiet and observant of things and people around him; something that people don't do much. With this, he sense that something was off. The way he called her. Usually, Nnoitra would refer to her as that women or the bitch. The tone he used to say her name wasn't right either.

"Well... I walked past her few times around the corridors and she seems calm. Quite lively around her fraccions. Is anything the matter, master?"

Nnoitra was silent for a brief second; pondering why the heck did he even ask. Well, there goes nothing.

"I need ya teh' observe Nel everyday and report te me if these anything unusual happens to her."

"But Nnoitra sama, What about-" before he could finish his protest, Nnoitra growled "That is an order. Whenever ya'ar around her, I will not require ya'r assistance. Make sure ya' go undetected. Am I well understood?"

Sensing Nnoitra's order was not a light one, he simply nodded "Yes master. I understand." he turned around and left.

Since that night, Nel had purposely avoided going past Nnoitra's corridor. As for Nnoitra, he has been hiding in his room for weeks. Both Espada believed that they are avoiding each other. Nnoitra troubles over his feelings for Nel; whereas Nel constantly rethink back to that passionate night they had shared.

The 5th week since that night came. For the whole month; she has been keeping herself busy by constant training. She would go into forest of Menos in search for some peace, yet she would always wound up being attacked by a low class hollow. Not that she's complaining. Since that night, Nnoitra had not talked to her, let alone pester her to fight him. Maybe it is due to the fact that she got used to fighting Nnoitra so much that, now that he is no longer here to fight her anymore, she has this unfulfilled sense of bloodlust. Yet, she managed to control herself to avoid attacking any hollow and would only engage in a battle if they began attacking without a reason. It wasn't like her; for her to fight everyday. But she felt as if there is something missing from her daily routine. Defeating a low grade hollow from the forest would only take a second. That's why she would always wonder deeper and deeper into the forest; hoping to waste sometime. What she didn't realize is that there is a person trailing her steps each time.

Nel woke up from a strange dream. In the dream, she had saved a baby from the arms of a hollow. The baby emitted strong reiatsu which attracted the hollow. She fended off the hollow using her double cero. The hollow was easily wounded. Not wasting anytime, she picked up the baby from the hot sand. However, when they were just about to escape, the badly wounded hollow resurrected into another being. It is not a hollow but a wild Arrancar. Living in the forest of Menos, along with other hollows allowed it to have faster reflexes. Nel couldn't attack back, fearing as it might hurt the unknown baby. As the Arrancar was about to swipe its sharp claws at both of them, a tall figure suddenly appeared in front of them; holding the hollow off. His long, jet black hair was recognizable to her even if he is a thousand miles away. His rough voice telling them to run. She held on to the baby as she ran to the opposite direction. Through mid way, she turned back and looked at their savior. He managed to kill the Arrancar, but not without getting a deathly blow. He was bleeding by a load and laid in the sand as if he is motionless. Her eyes widen in fear as if scared that he might took his last breath.

"NOOO-"

That is not a dream, but a nightmare. Forehead was filled with sweat. Her faithful Fraccion, Pesche and Dondochakka; both had woken up from her sudden yell.

"What's wrong Nel-sama?" Pesche asked with concern. Dondochakka piped in.

"Yea Nel-sama, you were yelling in your sleep, dontcha kno'."

Nel quickly shook off her nightmare and put on a small smile for her fraccion. "Eh? Ahh.. Nothing is wrong. Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Well, it's alright then. Continue your sleep, Nel-sama." Pesche said as he fluffed his master's pillow. "We'll leave you to your slumber, know what we're saying?" Dondochakka bowed before leaving her, along with Pesche.

"[ That was queer...]"

As she drifts to sleep; hoping her 2nd dream would be a pleasant one.


	4. A New Creature will be born (?)

The bright light ascend across the whole of Hueco Mundo. As it light shines through Nel's ragged curtain and brighten up her room, she got up and sat on the bed, partially still asleep. Her mind is fuzzy and in a morning daze. Despite just waking up; her body still feels exhausted and lack of energy. Usually, she would be up and running the minute she opens her eyes in the morning. It took her almost 5 minutes to drag herself out from the bed; yet, the minute she stood up, she felt dizzy and the urge to throw up was strong. she stumbled her way towards her bathroom and leaned over the toilet bowl. She gagged but nothing came, yet the urge is still there.

" What the-.. Whatever I had last night is clearly off." She managed to pull herself away from the toilet bowl and went over to the toilet sink. She barely managed through her morning routine feeling very; nauseous. Nel collapsed on to her bed again; moaning in frustration. Upon hearing this, her beloved fraccions came rushing in. "Nel-sama! What's wrong?!" Pesche panicked when he saw the state Nel is in. Her forehead was full of sweat and beside her bed is a small red bucket; she placed it there in case of sudden regurgitation of yesterday's dinner "[ Note to self: Not every female can cook. Well...at least, not Hallibel's fraccion]"'  
" You don't look too good, don't cha know." Dondochakka said; stating the obvious.

"Nhhnn..yea.. Im just a little dizzy and maybe a minor food poisoning from last night's dinner." Nel managed a weak smile at her fraccions, hoping not to let them worry.  
"is there anything we can do help?" Pesche asked sincerely. " Yeah. Could you go and ask Szayel-san to give me some medication?"  
"Of course we can, don't cha know." With that, Pesche and Dondochakka immediately depart to search for the mad scientist espada.

- Around 10 minutes later -

Pesch and Dondochakka came back with Szayel calmly followed behind them. "we got Szayel-sama. He is here to see you." "Yea, he said he can't prescribe any medication unless he is there to see what's wrong, don't cha know." Szayel casually strolled past her fraccion and into her bedroom. He held a toolbox in his hand which leaves a bad impression on Nel. He sat next to her as she lays still on her bed. "Food poisoning, eh? Didn't that is possible since that all of our food are prepared the by the same person, using the same ingredients." Szayel smirked as he opens his tool kit; revealing a series of complex techno devices and a doctor's kit. " I was called over to Hallibel-san's room yesterday to try some food that Sun-Sun cooked." Szayel managed a chuckle as pulled out a syringe. "So, tell me; what are the symptoms?"  
"I'm feeling rather nauseous and tired. Before you came, I had the urge to regurgitate."  
"Urge, you say?"  
"Uhhuh. But nothing came up. Sun-Sun's skill is something alright."  
"Interesting. Any stomachache or you know, problem with your lower half?"  
"...Now that you mention...no. But my tummy feels slightly different." Nel looks down at the mention of her flat tummy. Her body proportion is heavenly like; large round cleavage yet slim and petite around the waistline. Her hip is something most mother - in - law wants for their own son's future wife; perfect for, well...child bearing. Not even mentioning her lean leg; the length of her leg basically makes up for her shortness. In Nnoitra's fantasy, the only rightful place for her leg should be is around his waist, same goes for her arm; around his neck.

"[ Food poisoning doesn't include nausea nor fatigue...from what I see, she doesn't have any problem with her digestive issues...this is peculiar indeed]"  
" I have much to do after this; so instead of performing time consuming diagnosis, I'll just run a blood test. Will that be alright with you?"  
"Hn..anything will do. Thankyou."  
Szayel began preparing the blood testing monitor. A few minutes after, he began by disinfecting her elbow area and giving it a mild slap; he then took the syringe and inserted into her main veins. When the syringe was filled, he gentle pulled it out and taped a cotton wool over her wound. "It will take a few minute for the results to run through. So, tell me... when did your nausea start?"  
"It took me by surprise. The minute I woke up actually. The urge starts shortly after."  
"I see." Szayel nodded, with a glint on his glasses. A few minutes of silence pass before his monitor began to make a beeping sound. "The test is done and the result is compl-..." He trialled off as he began to scan through the content shown on the monitor. Szayel's eyes widen  
"It can't be..."  
"it can't be what? Food poisoning or food allergies?" Nel asked, unable to sense Szayel's atmosphere. His eyes is so close to the screen that his glasses almost touched the monitor. He is almost frozen solid. " Szayel-san?" Nel asked in concern, she couldn't understand what is so impossible. He stared at the screen for several long moments before he turns towards the Nel's fraccions. "Could both of you please excuse us. We have a matter to discuss." His request sounded serious, it took her fraccions by surprise.  
"But, Nel-sa-" Pesche began, but was quickly cut off by Nel. "I'll be okay." Nel gave him a reassuring smile. Pesche and Dondochakka bowed deeply before retreating from the room; leaving the door only slightly open.

Szayel turned to look at Nel; his gaze divert from her eyes to her stomach. When he spoke, his face showed no emotion and his voice is in monotone. The atmosphere turned tense in the matter of second.  
"Who's is it?"  
Nel looked at him, mouth gaped in confusion."Who's what?"  
"...-Is it Starkk's?...Or Grimmjow's?...Maybe Gin's?"  
"Szayel, I really have no idea what you're talking about. Who's what? What about Grimmjow, Starkk or Gin? What do they have to do with my food poisoning?" Nel looked at Szayel with all her attention.  
"Its not food poisoning, Nel."  
"Then, what is it?"  
Szayel took a deep breath before revealing what he knows and muttered some words which does not seem intelligent. He took a while before regaining his neutral look, and said:

"You're 5 and almost 6 weeks pregnant."

"..."  
He was replied with a silence apart from her widen fazed eyes. Not waiting for any other response, he continued on.  
" Matter like this should be reported to Aizen-sama immediately."

"..."  
Szayel stood up and began packing his belongs." You are now experiencing morning sickness. In the according to the human world, that is normal. From what can see, your fatigue state is from exhaustion. I'll prescribe you a medication for that. As for the...'creature' inside...you have to decide for yourself." He left a small packet containing the medication as he began walking to the door. But before he went, he turned around to have a one last look at Nel and said,

"I can provide removal services before it reaches the 8th week. I wont tell anyone about this matter until you make your fast now." With that, he left; leaving Nel in a sense of daze.

"[ Removal...?]"


End file.
